Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and a lens driving device using the same, and more particularly to an electromagnetic driving module which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy and a lens driving device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices are equipped with a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, an electronic device having an image-capturing function usually includes a driving module to generate driving power. One or more optical lens units of the electronic device are driven by the driving power to move along a direction which is perpendicular to an optical axis, so as to facilitate image stabilization.
However, since the driving module includes a complex driving member, such as stepper motor, ultrasonic motor, piezoelectric actuators, etc. to generate the driving power and the driving power has to be transmitted by a number of transmission elements, it is not easy to assemble and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, a conventional driving module is also large in size and has a high power consumption due to its complex construction.
Japan patent published number 2008-111961 discloses a lens driving module including a flexible printed circuit board connected to internal electrical elements and an external electric contact so as to supply electrical signal or power to the lens driving module. The conventional flexible printed circuit board is electrically connected to the internal electrical elements or traces by wielding. However, due to the poor strength of the flexible printed circuit board, it is easy to produce an open circuit after deformation of the flexible printed circuit board. In addition, since it is not easy to control the dimensions of the flexible printed circuit board the manufacturing process, the flexible printed circuit would not be connected to other elements in the assembling process.